Senator Armstrong
Nanomachines,son..... -Steven Armstrong in Metal Gear Rising Reveagence Steven Armstrong was a United States Senator representing Colorado, as well as a candidate for the 2020 United States Presidential Elections Biography Early life Prior to pursuing politics at the national stage, Armstrong played college football for the University of Texas, in which he excelled at the game. He later joined the United States Navy, which also sacrificed his chances of going pro. By the time of 2018, he maintained his physique and even managed to enhance it further via nanomachines to put his strength on par against even a cyborg soldier. Political career In 2016, Armstrong delivered a speech, and then talked with his speech writer where he apparently said the speech to get his approval ratings up, expressing his belief that people only care about spin, and no longer care about information control or even right or wrong. He also had some involvement with the Desperado PMSC and its activities, to which his speech writer warned him that he'd appear before a grand jury had his connection to the group been revealed, although he himself believed that they won't do a thing in either case, as he believed that the "average joe" wouldn't care due to believing that money is the only thing that truly matters. Armstrong also expressed a desire to actually remake America's position as the most powerful nation in the world and reclaim the American Dream, also blithely stating that the Tea Party Movement was not going to succeed due to its unwillingness to make sacrifices, implying that he wanted to instigate a redo of the American Revolution, and compared himself to the true Sons of Liberty. Armstrong then dismissed him as he had to run, although not before promising to talk to him soon. The conversation was later leaked.2 That same year, just as was feared by his speechwriter, he was investigated for his ties to World Marshal Inc., the largest PMC as well as the largest distributor of cybernetic parts Direct involvement in Desperado activities Two years later, he also personally inspected a Desperado research lab in Mexico alongside Sundowner, regarding the transportation of childrens' brains in cyborg head casings before delivering them to World Marshal for the Sears Program, replicating former president George Sears' training of child soldiers in Liberia. He also plotted for Operation Tecumseh, which involved starting a war with Pakistan under false pretenses while President Hamilton is visiting the country with Pakistani President Farooq Salam for peace talks. He later fought against Raiden in Pakistan with Metal Gear Excelsus. He also revealed that, since the fall of SOP and the Patriots, America was hit with a recession, hence he needed to orchestrate a false flag operation to ensure the war economy to put America back to work again. In addition, although his initial plan was to assassinate the president, he decided instead to have the American base framed for being killed by Pakistani extremists, feeling that would have accomplished things all the same. However, he fought Raiden because he's the only one who'd expose the truth of what happened. After it was destroyed, he proceeded to fight Raiden and even bring him to his mercy. During the battle, he explained his motives of wanting to remake America, feeling it had become rotten to the core, and re-establish America as a world where people fight for their own reasons, rather than that of the government. Raiden then deduced that he wasn't merely a "greedy politician" as he initially thought, but completely insane due to his reference to culling the weak and having the strong be free. However, Bladewolf saved him by bringing to him Samuel Rodrigues' sword. Armstrong, angrily calling Bladewolf a "little fuck" and a "damn mutt" for its defiance, kicked Bladewolf away, although not before Bladewolf threw the sword to Raiden. Upon being defeated by Raiden, he acknowledges Raiden as an American, and expresses his respect for Raiden by informing him that he's "#1." Raiden then finishes the former senator off by ripping out his nanomachine-laced pale heart and crushing it with his hand. Despite his death, and thus World Marshal's funding being crippled, World Marshal itself nonetheless continued to exist, and his plan of reorchestrating a new War on Terror nonetheless succeeded. Personality and traits Armstrong is shown to be extremely nationalistic, expressing the desire to "reclaim the American Dream" by instigating another American Revolution after Liquid Ocelot's Insurrection and the Patriots' actions weakened America. His intense patriotism was fully demonstrated during his fight with Raiden, declaring that if Raiden was not for the United States and his goals, he was effectively against the it. He also told Raiden to feel the wrath of the USA, and that Uncle Sam desired Raiden's death. His plans involved destroying the USA and then rebuilding it so that people can fight for their own decisions. Armstrong also espoused a somewhat Darwinian vision of America. He was also shown to be extremely cynical in regards to his views of people and especially his electorate, stating that people won't care about if a bad action happens or information control as long as there's money involved or if it's at least given a good spin such as effective scapegoating. He's very arrogant and uses excessive nanomachines in battle. The nanomachine base he uses harden upon experiencing physical trauma, giving him blackened skin to shield from various blows. In other words, the nanomachines make him virtually invulnerable. It also vastly improved his strength to the extent that he even would give a cyborg such as Raiden difficulty in fighting him, and personally stated that he would "break the President's back with his own bare hands" if he wished. He fought Raiden with his bare hands, easily tossed Raiden through the air, and destroyed both Raiden's AR visor and HF Blade. Besides his nanomachines, he was also in supreme physical condition, which he attributes to playing several sports in college, including football. He also seems to harbor a similar wire ability to Volgin, shown when he gathers all the wires from the ruins of Excelsus to unleash his full power. Nonetheless, he does have some respect for Raiden, seeing him as a kindred spirit. He was also a cigar smoker and shown to be extremely coarse in his language. Trivia *The moment Armstrong is about to get the machines in him,he do a Sumo kind of pose,and he does a variety of wrestling kind of moves.Also he says that he played football in the college,that implies that he made various sports besides football *Most people consider him a joke character *The theme that plays in the his battle "It has to be this way",is probably the way Raiden feels about the battle Category:Big Bads Category:Political Category:Extremists Category:Video Game Villains Category:Final Boss Category:Metal Gear Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Deceased Villains Category:Plagiarism Category:Lawful Evil Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Social Darwinists